Louis XVII
thumb|260px|Louis XVII en 1792. Louis Charles de France est à Versailles le 27 mars 1785 et mort officiellement le 8 juin 1795 à Paris. Charles est le second fils de Louis XVI et de Marie-Antoinette d'Autriche. Le duc de Normandie est élevé au château de Versailles. Il devient, à la mort de Louis-Joseph de France (1781-1789), Dauphin de France, puis Prince royal à partir de fin 1790. Après les journées d'Octobre 1789, dont parlent mon ancêtre Agathe de Rambaud, parmi ce qu'elle appelle les fameuses journées désastreuses de la Révolution, le Dauphin de France vit au Palais des Tuileries. L'enfant voit cette îlot parfois inondé par le fleuve révolutionnaire. Après la journée du 10 août (1792), Louis-Charles est emprisonné avec ses parents à la Prison du Temple. Confié d'abord à la garde de son père, avant que celui-ci soit exécuté, au matin du 21 janvier 1793, il est confié à ses geôliers. Il est reconnu roi de France, par toutes les puissances étrangères, y compris les États-Unis, sous le nom de Louis XVII. Louis XVII meurt officiellement à la prison du Temple en 1795, à l’âge de dix ans, sans avoir régné dans les faits. L'on peut avoir des doutes sur cette date et ce lieu. Toutefois ces hypothèses n'ont pas leur place dans une encyclopédie. Donc je renvoie les lecteurs à mon ouvrage, [http://www.anovi.fr/new/livre.php?id=47 Pour l'amour du Dauphin] ou aux très nombreux livres sur cette énigme. * * * * * thumb|300px|center|"Pour l'amour du Dauphin" - 23 € (+ 4 de port) dédicacé) * * * * * * * * * * LE DUC DE NORMANDIE AU CHÂTEAU DE VERSAILLES (1785 - 1789) . Naissance . thumb|260px||Acte de baptême de Louis Charles de France.thumb|260px|Charles bébé : Marie-Antoinette et ses enfants.thumb|260px|Duchesse de Polignac, gouvernante du Dauphin.thumb|260px|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune.thumb|260px|Charles de France bébé. À la Cour tout le monde s’attend à ce que la reine mette au monde prochainement des jumeaux. Un peu avant sept heures du soir, le 7 mars 1785, la reine Marie-Antoinette donne naissance au petit duc de Normandie. Voici le texte intégral de son acte de baptême : L'an 1785, le 27 mars, Louis Charles de France né de ce jour, fils de très haut, très puissant et très excellent prince Louis Auguste, Roi de France et de Navarre, et de très haute, très puissante et très excellente princesse Marie Antoinette Josèphe Jeanne, archiduchesse d'Autriche, Reine de France et de Navarre, son épouse, a été baptisé dans la Chapelle du Roi par Monseigneur le Prince Louis René Édouard, cardinal de la Sainte Église, évêque et prince de Strasbourg, land-grave d'Alsace, prince d'État d'Empire, Grand aumônier de France, Commandeur de l'Ordre du Saint-Esprit, en présence de nous soussigné Curé, le parrain a été très haut et très puissant Prince Louis Stanislas Xavier de France, Monsieur, frère du Roi, et la marraine très haute, très puissante et très excellente princesse Marie Charlotte Louise de Lorraine, archiduchesse d'Autriche, Reine des Deux-Siciles, sœur de la Reine, représentée par très haute et très puissante princesse Élisabeth Philippine Marie Hélène de France, sœur du Roi, en présence de Sa Majesté, et ont signé''Registre des baptêmes (1785) de l'église Notre-Dame de Versailles, Archives départementales des Yvelines. . Le futur ''Chou d'Amour a une sœur, Marie Thérèse, que sa mère surnomme Mousseline, et un frère aîné, Louis de France (1781-1789). Son prénom est Louis Charles. Chez les Bourbons, tous les enfants mâles, ou presque, se prénomment Louis. Pour les différencier, seul celui qui devient roi porte officiellement le prénom de Louis. Auguste, son père, est Louis seizième du nom. On utilise donc dans la vie courante et familiale le second prénom des princes. C’est ainsi que, sa vie durant, Louis XVII va être en réalité appelé Charles, que ce soit à Versailles, aux Tuileries, et à la prison du Temple et cela par sa mère, par sa famille, par les serviteurs, par les domestiques et certains révolutionnaires du Temple. Louis XVI recommande d’appeler son fils Monsieur le Dauphin, au lieu de Monseigneur le Dauphin, mais Madame de Tourzel, sa deuxième gouvernante, en écrivant ses Mémoires, ne pourra pas s’empêcher de parler de Monseigneur le Dauphin et tous les domestiques et les courtisans n’appliquent pas la consigne du monarque. Louis XVI va essayer de réformer cette société injuste où la misère est grande. Mais du fait de son caractère en rien autoritaire, ce monarque ne va pas échouer qu’au niveau du titre de son fils. Madame de Polignac, en 1782, obtient la charge de gouvernante des enfants royaux. S'il faut en croire Mme de Mackau, elle ne remplit cette tâche qu'au strict minimum, avec beaucoup d'agrément et peu d'assujettissement. Mme de Polignac exempte les Enfants de France d'assister quotidiennement à la messe. Elle fait parfois venir un médecin auprès du dauphin, à l'insu de sa mère pour lui épargner de l'inquiétude. Il est vrai que l'éducation des princes de France n'est pas d'ordinaire bonne. Voici ce qu'en dit Madame de Genlis, après pourtant la parution de L'Émile, de Jean-Jacques Rousseau : C'est un miracle à la Cour d'élever un prince ou une princesse. La nourrice n'a d'autres fonctions que de donner à téter à l'enfant quand on le lui apporte; elle ne peut pas le toucher. Il y a des remueuses préposées pour cela, mais qui n'ont pas d'ordre à recevoir de la nourrice. Il y a des heures pour remuer l'enfant, trois ou quatre fois dans la journée. Si l'enfant dort, on le réveille pour le remuer. Si après avoir été changé, il fait dans ses langes, il reste ainsi trois ou quatre heures dans son ordure. Si une épingle le pique, la nourrice ne doit pas l'ôter; il faut chercher et attendre une autre femme : l'enfant crie... C'est une vraie misère que toutes ces cérémonies. Les membres de la Maison des Enfants du Roi au service du Prince sont très nombreux, mais y occuper les fonctions les plus importantes ne veut pas dire être plus proche de l’enfant. Selon Alain Decaux et d’autres historiens, c’est son ancienne berceuse qui l’élève. Il écrit : Madame Agathe de Rambaud été placée auprès du Dauphin depuis le jour de sa naissance jusqu'au 10 août 1792, soit pendant sept ans. Durant sept ans, elle ne l'a pas quitté, elle l’a bercé, elle l’a soigné, elle l’a vêtu, elle l’a consolé, elle l’a grondé. Dix fois, cent fois plus que Marie-Antoinette, elle a été pour lui une véritable Mère. Quand le petit Charles a trois ans, son frère décède pour des raisons étranges, selon Madame d’Abrantès qui écrit : Ce jeune Prince mourut peu de temps avant l’ouverture des États Généraux. Il était tombé en quelque mois d’une santé florissante dans un rachitisme qui lui avait courbé le dos, allongé les traits du visage et rendu les jambes si faibles qu’on le soutenait comme un vieillard pour le faire marcher. En réalité l’enfant semble être mort d’une carie vertébrale. La reine affirme que si son fils était celui d'un particulier, il se porterait bien, mais cette accusation d'empoisonnement semble infondée. Il est mort de tuberculose osseuse, le mal de Pott. * * * * * Charles, Dauphin de France . thumb|260px|Charles-Louis, petit enfant.thumb|260px|Petit canon, jouet du Dauphin.thumb|260px|La famille royale en bateau sur le Grand Canal.[[Fichier:Aal8.jpg|thumb|260px|Voiture à chèvres dite du Dauphin.]] Le duc de Normandie devient, à la mort de Louis-Joseph de France (1781-1789), Dauphin de France, puis Prince royal, à partir de 1790. En juin 1789, Charles Louis, déménage immédiatement après la mort de son frère. On l’installe dans les Petits appartements de la reine avec sa gouvernante, son ancienne berceuse, Madame de Rambaud, qu'il aime beaucoup, et des membres de la Maison des Enfants du Roi. Sa première gouvernante, la duchesse de Polignac ne quitte la France que le 16 juillet 1789, après la prise de la Bastille. Le petit Charles est en très bonne santé, mais il est visé par un attentat ? Madame d’Abrantès écrit : : La Reine venait pour voir tout ce qu’on lui donnait à manger. Un jour, elle voulut même le faire manger. On lui servit une sorte de panade faite avec du pain séché au four et pulvérisé avec un rouleau à pâtisserie, puis ensuite délayée avec du bouillon. La Reine mit le jeune Prince sur ses genoux et tout en remuant la panade pour la lui faire manger, elle sentit quelque résistance au fond de l’écuelle de vermeil contre la cuillère. On appela la Berceuse chargée du soin de faire la panade et la Première Femme qui devait aussi y donner sa surveillance. Toutes deux ne répondirent autre chose, sinon qu’elle était faite comme toujours. Mais une mère et une femme comme Marie Antoinette ne se laissa pas persuader par des paroles. Elle sentait toujours cette résistance au fond de la jatte de vermeil. On versa la panade dans un autre vase et après un examen on trouva plusieurs morceaux de verre brisé au fond de l’écuelle de vermeil. Son premier mouvement fut d’être tellement effrayée qu’elle s’écria : : - Sire, on a voulu tuer le Dauphin ! Cette affaire ne m’a jamais paru bien claire. Elle ajoute : : Je crois que la vérité est d’abord sortie de la bouche de la Reine et qu’on a voulu tuer Monsieur le Dauphin. Je n’en suis pas sûre. Mais après tout il y avait bien des gens intéressés à ce que Louis XVI n’ait pas d’héritiers. Il est vrai que la naissance de Louis Charles de France et sa survie ennuie le frère du roi. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Un mois après cette tentative loupée, la prise de la Bastille n’a finalement guère de conséquences sur la vie à la Cour. La reine écrit : Nous sommes assez tranquilles ici, dans ce moment, le bourgeois et le bon peuple sont biens pour nous. La famille royale vit au milieu de ses domestiques, des compagnies de gardes du corps et de courtisans. Pas au milieu des 200.000 provinciaux pauvres, venus à Paris, du fait de la misère extrême dans leurs coins de campagne. Parmi ses fidèles serviteurs, Madame de Rambaud, attachée au berceau du Dauphin, se charge par décision de la reine de l’éducation du Dauphin. Et cela de jour et de nuit, car elle dort à ses côtés sur un lit de sangles. Cette dame ne doute pas qu’elle va devoir affronter ce qu’elle appellera toutes les journées désastreuses de la Révolution. Elle a chargé sa sœur et son beau-frère, le colonel des Gardes Pierre de La Brousse, de s’occuper de l’éducation de ses enfants. Son mari, le colonel Benoît de Rambaud à Saint-Louis, au Sénégal, après avoir essayé d'aller gouverner le royaume de Galam, au cœur de l’Afrique. Une seule chose compte pour elle, son amour du Dauphin. Mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux les serviteurs aussi zélés de la famille royale. Les temps changent. * * * * * * * * * * MONSIEUR LE DAUPHIN AU CHÂTEAU DES TUILERIES . L'adieu à Versailles . thumb|260px|6 octobre 1789 : la reine au balconthumb|260px|Famille royale lors des Journées d'Octobre. L’approvisionnement en blé de Paris est désorganisé. Bailly envoie les émeutiers de la faim au château de Versailles. Ils crient dans les rues : : Allons chercher le boulanger, la boulangère et le petit mitron ! Parmi eux, des hommes payés par Philippe d’Orléans et les Anglais, et peut-être le futur Louis XVIII, essaient de les manipuler. Le 5 octobre 1789, ils partent au nombre d'environ 6.000, suivis par La Fayette qui veut appuyer, mais surtout contrôler l’événement, avec un détachement de la Garde nationale. Agathe de Rambaud et les autres membres de la Maison des Enfants du Roi reçoivent l’ordre de préparer les valises pour partir à Rambouillet. À chaque carrefour sur la route, sont disposés des piquets de gardes du corps et de troupes à cheval pour assurer la marche, bien armés et pourvus de torches. Mais le roi, revenant d’une chasse, refuse cette solution et la reine s’y résigne : La personne du Roi est en danger. Jamais, non jamais je ne l’abandonnerai. Je partagerai son sort, quel qu’il soit. Veulent-ils ma mort ? Je saurai l'affronter. Je sais que l’on vient de Paris pour demander ma tête, mais j’ai appris de ma mère à ne pas craindre la mort et je l’attends avec fermeté. Le lendemain, à l’aube, les émeutiers attaquent le château. N’attendant pas les consignes, Mesdames de Tourzel, de Rambaud, les autres dames et d'autres serviteurs emmènent les enfants chez le roi, le seul appartement qui ne soit pas encore forcé. La Fayette conseille au roi de céder à la volonté de la foule menaçante qui crie : A Paris !. Le roi cède. La reine prend alors son fils dans ses bras et dit à son mari en le lui présentant : Promettez-moi donc, je vous en conjure, au nom de tout ce que vous avez de plus cher, pour le salut de la France, pour le vôtre, pour celui de ce cher enfant, promettez-moi que s’il se présente jamais une circonstance pareille, et que vous ayez les moyens de vous éloignez, vous n’en laisserez pas échapper l’occasion. * * * * * Les Tuileries : un palais ou une prison (1790) . thumb|260px|Madame de Tourzel, seconde Gouvernante du Dauhin.thumb|260px|La Famille Royale à l'hôpital des Enfants-Trouvés (1790).thumb|260px|La fête de la Fédération (14 juillet 1790). Le Dauphin, sa famille et leurs serviteurs se retrouvent dans un palais des Tuileries qui n’a pas été entretenu. Le roi essaie de réconforter ses proches en déclarant : Que chacun se loge là où il pourra... pour moi je suis bien. Mais, Madame de Tourzel, la nouvelle gouvernante de Charles, pleure. La chambre du roi est contiguë à celle de ses enfants. Des gardes du corps couchent à côté de cet appartement. Agathe de Rambaud dormira de plus en plus souvent dans la chambre du Dauphin, surtout quand celui-ci est malade ou que le château est assiégé. D’après la duchesse de Tourzel : Les fidèles serviteurs du Roi ne cessaient d’être en butte aux persécutions des malveillants qui étaient sûrs de trouver une indulgence paternelle auprès des autorités en place. Ils sont donc 670 prisonniers ou personnes leur étant dévouées à attendre la mort dans ce palais. Toutes les décisions défensives viennent de la Reine, car Louis XVI a une entière confiance dans son peuple. Les curieux remplacent un temps les révolutionnaires acharnés. Madame de Rambaud se souviendra de nuées de bourgeois s’esclaffant en désignant du doigt le Dauphin : Ah, ça c’est le petit mitron ! Celui-ci au départ se contente de hausser les épaules, puis ne fait plus attention. Peut-être en raison de son âge, il supporte l’insupportable, même s’il dit des Tuileries : C’est très laid, ici ! Et puis en entendant des vociférations, dès le lendemain du 6 octobre 1789, le petit enfant a peur et interroge Maman Reine : Bon dieu ! maman est-ce qu’aujourd’hui serait encore comme hier ? Le petit Charles s’étonne aussi des réactions des émeutiers : Je vois bien qu'il y a des méchants qui font de la peine à papa, et je regrette nos bons gardes du corps, que j'aimais bien mieux que ces gardes-là, dont je ne me soucie pas du tout. Louis XVI le prend sur ses genoux et lui répond par ces mots : Il s’était trouvé des hommes méchants pour soulever le peuple, mais qu’il ne fallait pas en vouloir au peuple. La fête de la Fédération représente un moment d’unité nationale dans l’histoire de la Révolution française. A l’époque, seuls quelques émigrés ou nostalgiques de la monarchie absolue et une minorité de révolutionnaires veulent la guerre civile. La reine, lors de cette fête, le 14 juillet 1790, prend son enfant dans ses bras et le présente à la foule. Le vrai peuple a un extrême plaisir à voir le Dauphin. Une anecdote montre cet amour des provinciaux pour Louis Charles : L'enfant s’amusant ce jour-là à arracher quelques feuilles d'un lilas sur le balcon, un fédéré lui demande de les lui donner pour garder toute sa vie quelque chose qu’il tiendrait de sa main. Sa demande a l'effet de l’électricité. Chaque fédéré veut en avoir une, et en un instant l'arbuste est dépouillé aux cris de : Vive le Roi, la Reine et Mgr le Dauphin ! Quelques temps après, suite aux graves événements de désobéissance de Metz et de Toulon, et à la volonté de Honoré Gabriel Riqueti de Mirabeau de faire prêter serment aux soldats, Marat ordonne qu’on dresse 800 potences aux Tuileries. Une pour chaque personne vivant au château… * * * * * Les Tuileries : un palais ou une prison (1791) . thumb|260px|Le futur Roi Louis XVII en armure.thumb|260px|Promenade du Dauphin aux Tuileries.thumb|260px|La journée des poignards aux Tuileries.thumb|260px|Agathe de Rambaud, née Mottet.thumb|260px|Marie-Antoinette et le Dauphin, Madame Elisabeth et Madame Royale.thumb|260px|Les Parisiens empêchant le départ de Louis XVI pour Saint-Cloud. Le Roy devient le premier fonctionnaire public et le Dauphin, son premier suppléant. Au début de l'année 1791, des journalistes révolutionnaires font courir le bruit qu'on a fait partir secrètement le Dauphin. Sous ce prétexte, la populace s'assemble le 24 février 1791 sur la terrasse des Tuileries et dans le Carrousel, voulant entrer de force au château pour voir le Dauphin et demander au roi, le rappel de Mesdames, les grands-tantes du roi. Les grilles sont fermées sur-le-champ, et la garde nationale les repousse. Mais, les plus extrémistes des révolutionnaires tiennent toujours le peuple des faubourgs parisien et de quelques provinces dans un état de fermentation continuel. A l'assemblée, des députés font voter des lois qui font reculer l'arbitraire, mais d'autres les votent, tout en entrant dans un engrenage qui va conduire aux massacres de septembre et à la Terreur. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour attaquer le Palais. On aperçoit, dans la chambre qui précède celle du Dauphin, un chevalier de Saint-Louis, qui porte à son côté un petit couteau de chasse. On l’arrête, et on le conduit à la section voisine, où il se dit désolé qu'on lui soupçonne une pareille intention. Des révolutionnaires, se parant du titre de défenseurs du Dauphin, profitent de cette circonstance, pour répandre dans tous les quartiers de Paris des feuilles volantes qui disent qu’on a trouvé chez le roi un assassin armé de poignard et de pistolets. De ce fait, une foule considérable attaque les Tuileries. L’on a beaucoup de peine à l'écarter. Comme ils parlent aussi de tuer le roi, trois cents gentilshommes, qui viennent journellement aux Tuileries, inquiets de la fermentation qui règne dans les esprits, s’arment de pistolets et montent au château pour défendre la personne du Roi. C'est la Journée des poignards. La légende des chevaliers du poignard est née. Le roi, toujours identique à lui-même, les fait désarmer. Lafayette donne leurs armes à sa Garde nationale et lui annonce la suppression de la Garde constitutionnelle du Roi. Après la mort de Mirabeau, l'îlot de pays que forme le château pour les familiers de l’enfant, est de plus en plus menacé d’être englouti par le fleuve en crue que forment les foules révolutionnaires. Madame de Rambaud qui est le plus souvent à ses côtés, vit de plus en plus isolée du monde extérieur, de ses enfants, de sa famille, de ses amis, qui comme tous les honnêtes gens se terrent et connaissent de plus en plus la misère. Sortir des Tuileries et y revenir devient un exploit. Louise-Elisabeth de Croÿ de Tourzel, nous l’explique dans ses Mémoires : J’en sortis un instant pour aller prendre des arrangements avec une de mes sœurs, religieuse de Sainte-Marie, rue du Bac, pour qu’elle se décide à partir pour Mons, où on lui offrait un asile dans l’une des maisons de son Ordre; et je fus bien étonnée, au bout d’une demi-heure d'absence, de trouver le Carrousel rempli d’une foule innombrable qui entourait les grilles du château. Je mis sur-le-champ pied-à terre; je renvoyai ma voiture à mes gens, et je me déterminai à traverser cette foule pour rentrer aux Tuileries. Elle refusa d’abord de me laisser passer; et je fus obligée de la haranguer, en lui disant qu’étant la gouvernante de Mgr le Dauphin, il fallait que j’allasse le retrouver : : - Vous feriez bien mieux, disaient-ils de le garder. : - Trouveriez-vous bon, leur répondis-je, que la bonne de vos enfants raisonnât sur vos actions, refusât de vous obéir, et vous dictât la conduite que vous devriez tenir ? Cette réponse les calma un peu, et je gagnai toujours, du terrain, lorsque, à ma grande satisfaction un officier de garde me fit entrer. Les mois passent et la tension révolutionnaire s’accroît. Le matin du 18 avril 1791, le roi convalescent et la reine, montent en voiture, à l’issue de la messe. Ils veulent avec le Dauphin, sa sœur, et Madame Elisabeth, aller au château de Saint-Cloud pour Pâques, comme à leur habitude. Les grenadiers de la Garde nationale se doutant qu’ils veulent faire leurs Pâques avec un prêtre n’ayant pas prêté serment, se révoltent et les empêchent de partir, malgré les ordres de Jean Sylvain Bailly et La Fayette. Le peuple entoure la place du Carrousel et les excite. Ils se mettent alors à insulter les personnes qui entourent la voiture du roi et à menacer le Premier gentilhomme de la Chambre, le ci-devant duc de Duras, que le roi doit faire protéger. Le pauvre Dauphin, qui vient d’avoir six ans, et qui n’avait pas jusqu’ici mesuré le danger, se met à pleurer en voyant traiter ainsi Duras, et à crier de toutes ses forces : Qu'on le sauve, qu'on le sauve donc ! MM. Gougenot et Missilier, officiers de la bouche du roi, sont eux aussi violemment frappés. Les gardes nationaux écartent les proches de Louis XVI et ne laissent que les émeutiers approcher du carrosse. Bailly et La Fayette essayent inutilement d’haranguer cette multitude et vont à l’Assemblée… mais sans oser y ouvrir la bouche sur ce qui se passe aux Tuileries ! La Fayette en revient et offre au Roi de faire sortir sa voiture par la force, lui précisant que cette sortie ne sera pas sans danger. Celui-ci, profondément affecté de ce qui vient de se passer durant deux heures, se contente de lui répondre : Il faut donc que je rentre ! Son fils comprend la situation dramatique dans laquelle se retrouve la Cour ou ce qu’il en reste. Il en est désolé et tout le monde autour de lui. Il dit à l’abbé d’Avaux, son précepteur, en soupirant : Qu'ils sont donc méchants, tous ces gens-là, de vouloir faire tant de peine à papa, qui est si bon ! Je ne le dis qu'à vous, ma bonne madame de Tourzel, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, car je sais qu’il faut se taire. Dans les heures qui suivent l’enfant a peur, car le château est à nouveau fouillé par des gardes nationaux excités par l’idée de trouver des prêtres insermentés. * * * * * * * * * * LA FUITE À VARENNES . thumb|260px|Louis XVI et sa famille à Varennes. Dans la nuit, la reine réveille le Dauphin en lui disant qu’on va rejoindre une place forte. Celui-ci saute de son lit, fou de joie, se voyant déjà un nouvel Henri IV. Mais, comme la reine l’habille en fille et pas en fils de monarque ou en guerrier, il est déçu. Mais après tout qu’importe, il est heureux, il va voyager avec ses parents pour la première fois de sa vie et quitter cet enfer. Il ne ferme pas l’œil en chemin. Ce n’est qu'après l'arrestation que la nature repend ses droits, et qu'il s'endort du sommeil le plus calme et le plus tranquille. Le voyage à Varennes, nous le connaissons bien par des livres et même des films sur la question. Madame de Tourzel et d’autres personnes liées à l’affaire de la fuite de Varennes sont gardées prisonnières et interrogées. Le pays est divisé en deux factions de plus en plus antagonistes. Cette fuite à Varennes fait perdre au monarque bien des soutiens. * * * * * * * * * * UNE CURIEUSE PRÉDICTION . thumb||299px|Une des éditions de "La prophétie d'Orval".thumb|300px|Nostradamus séjourne à Orval.thumb|301px|Orval à la fin du XVIIIe s.thumb|298px||Sint-Waltrudismolen à Herne.En 1792, on trouve à l'abbaye d'Orval la plus célèbre prédiction de l’ère moderne, Les prophéties d'Orval, Prévisions d'un solitaire. Antoine Plussihem, dans son Nostradamus : Son message aux hommes de bonne volonté (Carnot, 2003) a particulièrement étudié l'un des quatrains. De nuict viendra par la forest de Reines Deux pars vaultorte Herne la pierre blanche Le moine en gris dedans Varennes Esleu cap. cause tempeste, feu sang tranche. Ce document est ancien. Il est attribué par certains historiens à Nostradamus, qui a séjourné à l'abbaye d'Orval. D’autres spécialistes pensent que l’auteur est en réalité un autre médecin astrologue du nom d’Olivarius. Si le texte est de Nostradamus il est daté de 1541/1542, et donc antérieur de treize ans à la préface des premières Centuries, et date de 250 ans avant les faits décrits. Comme l’écrit Antoine Plussihem, Varennes est une bourgade dont l’histoire ne va retenir le nom que par la venue dedans ses murs, de nuit, en passant par le bois de Beines, du roi. Deux pars vaultorte est un bas latinisme que peut se traduire par pris entre deux partis, ce qui est certes le cas du monarque détesté à la fois par une partie des émigrés, mais également par les plus extrémistes des révolutionnaires. Louis est vêtu d’une pèlerine de moine de couleur grise. Esleu est peut-être une allusion aux élus révolutionnaires. Cap. sang tranche font penser sans faire preuve de trop d’imagination à la fin sanglante de Capet qui a la tête tranchée. La cause tempeste c’est la Révolution. La pierre blanche peut être une allusion à Robespierre qui est poudré comme un vieux marquis des années 1750 ? Patrick Bernauw, dans son Nostradamus in Orval, traduit ce quatrain différemment : The night falls, trough the forest of Reims they come In two parts to Orval, Herne, the white stone. Now that the monk is in Varennes, in black and grey, will the choice of Capet be the cause of storm, fire, blood, axe... Ce livre n'est pas encore traduit en français. Mais pour lui Vaultorte est l’anagramme de Orvaulte- Orval, en ancien français. Selon lui, la famille royale part des Tuileries avec l’intention d’aller à l'abbaye d'Orval. Il est vrai que la reine n’est pas dupe. Elle a trop vu les Gardes françaises et d'autres troupes réputées fidèles passer dans le camp révolutionnaire. Le projet de son mari de mener une contre-révolution à partir d’une portion du territoire français lui semble sûrement chimérique. Patrick Bernauw affirme même qu’ils craignent, comme Orval est très proche de la frontière, de devoir se réfugier à Herne, dans le Brabant flamand, au cœur des Pays-Bas autrichiens. Il écrit dans la présentation de son livre qu’Agathe de Rambaud , mon ancêtre, personne qui élève le Dauphin depuis sa naissance, possède une gentilhommière dans cette bourgade. Cette présence de Madame de Rambaud, femme très active et fidèle à son roi, en Belgique est attestée par des descendants de Flamands qui l’ont aidé. * * * * * * * * * * RÉPÉTITIONS POUR LE 10 AOÛT 1792 . Demande en mariage . thumb|260px|Le Dauphin à l'âge de sept ans. Les excès de certains émigrés contribuent à sa perte. Beaucoup ont du mépris pour Louis XVI et sa famille. Mais de tout cela, Louis XVII, malgré son esprit très éveillé pour son âge n’est pas au courant. Les excès des uns et des autres ne pénètrent pas dans sa chambre. C'est le cas le 15 avril 1792. Des émeutiers, excités par la libération des quarante soldats de Châteauvieux ne peuvent prendre les Tuileries du fait de l’excellent travail de la Garde nationale. Les émeutiers envoient des hommes quêter au château et un certain Chamilly verse de l’argent pour les déserteurs, au nom de Louis XVI. Celui-ci s’en indigne. Charles apprend cet acte étonnant de trahison et voit son père vraiment en colère, ce qui est rare. Revenu dans sa chambre, il se fâche à son tour contre Chamilly : :Concevez vous, Madame, une conduite aussi lâche que celle de M. de Chamilly ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dira dans le public quand on saura que nous avons donné à ces vilaines gens-là ? Si j'avais été papa, j'aurais ôté sa place à M. de Chamilly, et je ne l'aurai jamais revu. Madame de Tourzel se souvient dans ses Mémoires d’une demande amusante, celle du Prince voulant se marier avec sa fille, Pauline : J'ai six ans, dit-il, et je dois passer aux hommes à sept ans… promettez-moi de ne pas marier Pauline jusque-là. Je serais si affligé de la quitter. Non, vous ne me refuserez pas ma chère Pauline. * * * * * Le Dauphin passe aux hommes . thumb|260px|Claret de Fleurieu. En mars, le Dauphin atteint ses sept ans, âge où les princes doivent passer aux hommes. Le roi se trouve dans un grand embarras pour lui choisir un gouverneur, pendant qu’il en a encore le pouvoir et que Condorcet s’impose. Après une délibération difficile, le roi doit se résoudre à choisir Charles Pierre Claret de Fleurieu, qui a l’avantage d’être lié avec tous les membres du parti constitutionnel, d’être un honnête homme, d’avoir de l'esprit et beaucoup d’instruction. Pendant cette période où le roi hésite, Charles Pierre Claret de Fleurieu fait agir ses amis pour ne pas laisser approcher le Dauphin par des personnes très estimées de la famille royale. Je veux parler de MM. du Pujet et d'Allonville, deux anciens sous-gouverneurs du premier Dauphin. Le comte Charles d’Hozier, ami de Madame Agathe de Rambaud, se souviendra sous la Restauration, de ce d’Allonville, qui était le cousin du second mari de sa belle-fille. Sa famille possède une lettre que Louis XVI lui a fait écrire le 19 avril 1792, par-devant Monsieur de la Porte, intendant de la liste civile, lui exprimant le regret de sa Majesté de ce que les circonstances ne permettaient pas de s'employer à l'éducation du prince royal, fonctions où il avait si bien approuvé son zèle et ses recommandables qualités, le Roi se proposant au surplus de le placer dans sa maison, connaissant tout son attachement à sa personne. '' Antoine Augustin Charles d'Allonville est tué lors des combats du 10 août 1792, au château des Tuileries avec la poignée de nobles venus défendre le roi et sa famille. Ce dernier le cite le lendemain et dit qu’il l'affectionnai''t. * * * * * La journée du 20 juin 1792 . thumb|260px||Le peuple aux Tuileries, 20 juin 1792.thumb|260px|Révolutionnaires agressant Marie-Antoinette.thumb|260px|La famille royale lors de la journée du 20 juin 1792.thumb|260px|''The Radical's Arms'', caricature de George Cruikshank. Mais nous n’en sommes pas encore à cette journée sanglante, même si dans certains quartiers vivant dans la misère, l’on fabrique des piques et des crochets de boucher pour arracher les entrailles des aristocrates. La journée du 20 juin 1792 commence par l’arrivée d’une foule énorme pour planter un arbre de la liberté. Bien sûr, tout le faubourg Saint-Antoine est là. Sa section de la Garde nationale, ses hommes armés de piques, ses femmes... S’y ajoute tout ce que Paris compte de badauds, des miséreux, des pillards… les futures tricoteuses, et aussi des révolutionnaires venus de partout, même de l’étranger. Cette foule immense boit, chante, crie, s’agite et bien entendu insulte le roi et sa famille, sans oublier de les menacer de mort. Les révolutionnaires vont crier des menaces de mort à l’Assemblée et dénoncer La Fayette, comme chef du comité autrichien. Ils sont accueillis par les applaudissements de certains députés jacobins et des hommes des tribunes, qui hurlent et menacent les élus modérés. Les manifestants ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés devant Les Tuileries, pénètrent dans les jardins, puis dans le château. Personne ne s’opposant à eux. Ils continuent leur progression. Madame Agathe de Rambaud voit des gardes nationaux désarmer les quelques amis du roi et les canonniers de la Garde nationale fraterniser avec les émeutiers. Toute cette foule, ayant visiblement perdu la raison, monte un canon jusqu’à la salle des Gardes suisses, qu'elle sait absents. Les émeutiers se répandent dans les appartements en hurlant qu’ils vont tuer le roi, l’Autrichienne et les aristocrates. Agathe s’esquive et avec François Hue, un des valets du roi, va cacher le prince Charles dans les appartements de sa sœur, pour le protéger des émeutiers. Mais, quand un peu plus tard la reine veut rejoindre son mari, elle doit se cacher dans les appartements de son fils. Ceux-ci sont donc vides et la reine s’affole. Inconsciente du danger, elle ordonne qu’on le ramène à ses côtés et c’est à ce moment que Charles et mon ancêtre arrivent. La foule envahit alors les appartements en cassant les portes et en insultant la reine. Le roi les fait venir à ses côtés dans la salle du Conseil et là, jusqu’à 20 heures, la famille royale et ses proches assistent, impassibles ou presque, au défilé des 20.000 émeutiers qui les insultent, les menacent ou leur jettent des regards haineux. Une tricoteuse veut forcer Marie-Antoinette à mettre un bonnet phrygien en laine. Finalement, deux ou trois révolutionnaires le mettent au Dauphin. Il est trop grand pour sa petite tête, et manque de l’étouffer. Cela dure des heures et des heures. Quand la foule part, les membres de la famille royale s’embrassent et le lendemain le roi fait de merveilleux cadeaux à ses domestiques qui n'ont pas abandonné son fils, notamment une horloge en or à Agathe de Rambaud. De son côté, l’Assemblée fait ouvrir une porte des Tuileries au peuple généreux et sensible. Les précautions prises pour la sûreté des occupants du château sont considérées et proclamées comme un acte de tyrannie par de nombreux Jacobins. Dorénavant les révolutionnaires peuvent injurier le roi et ses proches et le menacer de mort. En juillet, le pamphlétaire Jean-Jacques Duval d’Eprémesnil traversant la terrasse des Tuileries est saisi au collet et frappé, puis entraîné de force au Palais-Royal pour y être lanterné (= pendu). * * * * * * * * * * LA JOURNÉE DU 10 AOÛT 1792 . thumb|260px|Louis XVI traversant les rangs des troupes défendant le palais des Tuileries.thumb|260px|La prise des Tuileries, massacre szq Suisses.thumb|260px|Louis XVI vient se réfugier à l'Assemblée Législative.[[Fichier:Aal31.jpg|thumb|260px|''Le peuple français demandant la destitution du Tyran.]] Agathe de Rambaud écrit le 26 février 1824 au futur Charles X ''qu’elle était présente à toutes les journées désastreuses de la Révolution et à la plus funeste de toutes, celle du 10 août 1792 aux Tuileries. Elle évoquera pendant des dizaines d’années dans les salons et les dîners l’attitude des Gardes suisses et celle des six cents hommes du bataillon des Filles Saint-Thomas. Elle se souviendra aussi de deux ou trois cents gentilshommes provinciaux ou anciens gardes du corps de Sa Majesté, armés seulement d’épées, et de pistolets, venus défendre Louis XVI. Certains d’entre eux rescapés de cette journée, comme Louis Marie de Lescure ou Henri de La Rochejacquelein, rejoindront les insurgés de l’Ouest. Elle parlera aussi des canonniers complices des factieux. Louis XVI fait tout pour organiser la victoire des insurgés. Il n’a pas créé de réserves de munitions et ne donne pas l’autorisation de récupérer les armes de l’arsenal. Les bandes armées de pique s’en emparent. Marie-Antoinette a une attitude totalement différente. Devant les appartements, elle harangue vingt grenadiers de la garde nationale : Messieurs, tout ce que vous avez de plus cher, vos femmes et vos enfants, dépendent de notre existence, notre intérêt est commun. En leur désignant des nobles qui se préparent à subir l’assaut des ennemis dans les appartements, elle ajoute : Vous ne devez pas avoir de défiance de ces braves gens qui partageront vos dangers et mourront jusqu’au dernier pour défendre leur Roi. Mais le Roi gagne l’Assemblée. Charles embrasse Agathe et dit : Les feuilles mortes tombent bien tôt cette année, les yeux pleins de larmes. A côté de lui, Madame Elisabeth, la princesse de Lamballe, Madame de Tourzel et le roi, accompagnés de plusieurs ministres marchent escortés par un détachement de la Garde nationale. Agathe de Rambaud s’occupe de la petite Pauline de Tourzel. Bien des années plus tard, son ami le prince de Poix racontera à Madame de Rambaud ce qu’il advint réellement de la famille royale. Ils traversèrent les Tuileries pour se réfugier à l’Assemblée. A ses côtés marchaient aussi le fils de Madame de Tourzel, Louis Charles d'Hervilly, Charles Pierre Claret de Fleurieu, le gouverneur du Dauphin, Bachmann, commandant des Suisses, Claude-Antoine-Gabriel de Choiseul, et plusieurs autres. Ils protégeaient le Roi qu’on ne laissa d’abord pas entrer dans l’Assemblée. La Reine fut assaillie d'invectives. On lui vola sa montre et sa bourse. Le dauphin lui fut arraché par un homme à la figure atroce qui le déposa dans la salle du Manège sur le bureau des secrétaires. A l’intérieur de l’Assemblée le chaos régnait. Madame de Tourzel se souviendra bien des années plus tard : Le concert de toutes les voix séditieuses, jointes au bruit du canon et de la mousqueterie, nous faisait à tous un mal affreux. Chaque coup de canon nous faisait tressaillir; le cœur du Roi et celui de la Reine étaient déchirés; et nous étions dans la plus profonde douleur, en pensant au sort qu'éprouvaient peut-être en ce moment ceux que nous avions laissé aux Tuileries. Le pauvre petit Dauphin pleurait, s'occupait de ceux qu'il aimait et qui étaient restés au château, se jetait dans mes bras et m'embrassait. Plusieurs députés en furent frappés, et la Reine leur dit : - Mon fils aime tendrement la fille de sa gouvernante, qui est restée aux Tuileries il partage l’inquiétude de sa mère, et celle que nous éprouvons, du sort de ceux que nous y avons laissés. Malgré leur férocité, ils ne peuvent se défendre d'un sentiment d'attendrissement et de pitié en regardant cet aimable enfant, qui commence dans un âge si tendre à sentir déjà le malheur qui l'attend. * * * * * * * * * * LE DAUPHIN EST EMPRISONNÉ AU TEMPLE . thumb|260px|L'adieu au Roi.thumb|260px|Le petit Louis XVII et ses geôliers. D’habitude, quand un roi est prisonnier, la France entière se mobilise pour payer sa rançon. Là, la haine contre le Roi est tellement grande qu’on saccage le jardin de son fils de sept ans et qu’on tue un de ses petits chiens. Madame de Rambaud et d'autres personnes au service de la famille royale demandent à rejoindre au Temple Louis-Charles et la famille royale. Le 13 août 1792, ils ne doivent pas être nombreux les volontaires pour se faire emprisonner au Temple avec la famille Capet. Mais, on en trouve quelques-uns et Agathe de Rambaud n’a pas ce dangereux privilège. Manuel, procureur syndic de la Commune de Paris, donne à l'Assemblée des consignes en ce qui concerne la famille royale au Temple qui montrent que l’on a franchi une nouvelle étape vers l’anéantissement de la famille royale : Gardés par vingt hommes pris dans chaque section de la ville de Paris, on conduit le lendemain au Temple le Roi et sa famille, avec le respect dû au malheur. Les rues qu’ils traverseront seront bordées des soldats de la Révolution, qui les feront rougir d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait y avoir parmi eux des esclaves du despotisme, et leur plus grand supplice sera d'entendre crier : "Vivent la nation et la liberté !" , il ajouta que le Roi et la Reine n’ayant que des traîtres pour amis, toute correspondance leur serait interdite. Le trajet du Roi et de la famille royale, le 13 août, jusqu'au Temple se fait comme d’habitude au milieu des insultes et des menaces. Très précoce pour son âge, le prince a des réparties qui permettent d'affirmer une étonnante lucidité. Ainsi demande-t-il à sa mère : Maman, sommes-nous des martyrs ? * * * * * thumb|center|300px|L'agonie de Louis XVII. * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Angoulême, Marie-Thérèse Charlotte de France - 1778-1851 - duchesse d', Mémoire écrit par Marie Thérèse Charlotte de France sur la captivité des princes et princesses ses parents depuis le 10 août 1792, jusqu'à la mort de son frère arrivée le 9 juin 1795, Ergamon press, cop. 1989 Reprod. de l'éd. de Paris : E. Plon : Nourrit, 1892. Béarn (de) Myriam et Gaston, Louis XVII ou la couronne du silence, Cino del Duca, 1968. Beauchesne M.A. de, Louis XVII, sa vie, son agonie, sa mort, 1867. Boigne, Éléonore-Adèle d'Osmond (1781-1866 ; comtesse de), Récits d'une tante. Mémoires de la comtesse de Boigne, née d'Osmond, Emile Paul frères, 1921. Bordonove Georges, Louis XVII et l’énigme du Temple, Pygmalion, Gérard Watelet, Paris 1995. Castelot André, Louis XVII, Librairie académique Perrin, 1968. Decaux Alain, Louis XVII retrouvé, Naundorff, Roi de France, L’élan 1947. Delorme Philippe, L’affaire Louis XVII, Editions Tallandier. Delorme Philippe, Louis XVII, la vérité, Pygmalion, 2000. Du Menil René, Dernières années du règne de Louis XVI, Plon 1860. Faÿ Bernard, Louis XVI ou la fin d’un monde, Librairie académique Perrin, 1974. Genlis, Caroline Stéphanie Félicité Du Crest (comtesse de), Discours sur l'éducation de M. le dauphin et sur l'adoption, par madame de Brulart, ci-devant madame de Sillery,... Onfroy, 1790. Hüe, François - 1757-1819, Souvenirs du Baron Hüe, publiés par le baron de Maricourt, Pergamon press, cop. 1989 Reprod. de l'éd. de Paris : Calmann Lévy. Lamballe (princesse de), Mémoires relatives à la famille de France, Treuttel et Wurtz 1826. Lever Evelyne, Louis XVI, Fayard 1985. Lever Evelyne, Marie-Antoinette, journal d’une reine, Robert Laffont 2002. Lévis (de), Souvenirs et portraits 1780-1789, Buisson 1813. Maignet, Étienne-Christophe, rédacteur : Rapport sur la fixation des indemnités à accorder aux citoyens demeurant dans le château des Tuileries ou dans les maisons voisines, qui ont fait des pertes dans la journée du 10 août, présentés au nom du Comité des secours publics par le c. Maignet, Convention nationale, Impr. Nationale 179?. Marie-Antoinette - Reine de France Marie Clotilde de France, Lettres inédites de Marie-Antoinette et de Marie Clotilde de France (sœur de Louis XVI), Reine de Sardaigne, Firmin-Didot, 1876. Mercy-Argenteau (comte de), Correspondance secrète entre Marie-Thérèse et le Comte de Mercy-Argenteau, avec les lettres de Marie-Thérèse et de Marie-Antoinette, avec une introduction et des notes par M. le chevalier Alfred d'Arneth,... et M. A. Geffroy, F. Didot frères, fils, 1874. Newton William R. : L’espace du Roi La Cour de France au château de Versailles 1682-1789, Librairie Arthème Fayard 2000. Rambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005. Solard Auguste : Le dernier fils de France, ou le Duc de Normandie, fils de Louis XVI et de Marie Antoinette, 1838, Yssingeaux, impr. de Vanet. Tourzel, Louise Élisabeth de Croÿ d'Havré - 1748-1832 – (duchesse de) : Mémoires de madame la duchesse de Tourzel : gouvernante des enfants de France pendant les années 1789, 1790, 1791, 1792, 1793, 1795, publ. par le duc des Cars Pergamon press, cop. 1989 Reprod. de l'éd. de Paris : E. Plon, 1883. Weber, Joseph (1755-182?) : Mémoires concernant Marie-Antoinette, archiduchesse d'Autriche, reine de France, et sur plusieurs époques importantes de la Révolution françoise, depuis son origine jusqu'au 16 octobre 1793, jour du martyre de Sa Majesté; Récit historique du procès et du martyre de madame Elisabeth, de l'empoisonnement de Louis XVII dans la Tour du Temple, de la délivrance de madame Royale, fille de Louis XVI, et de quelques évènements ultérieurs, Londres Daponte et Vogel : G. Schulze, 1804-1809. Catégorie:Naissance à Versailles Catégorie:Dauphin de France Catégorie:Bourbons de France Catégorie:Naissance en 1785 Catégorie:Famille de Louis XVI Catégorie:Rumeur de survie Catégorie:Sujet de controverse historique